


Awkward Jock meets Hyper Dork

by str4wb3rrypunk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str4wb3rrypunk/pseuds/str4wb3rrypunk
Summary: since there's no tag, this one shot is based on the following tweet by my mutual:https://twitter.com/DYK3GERARD/status/1317028896349380608?s=19summary is: dorky, awkward jock Ray toro and hyper, sweet theatre kid gerard way have a mutual crush on each other, and after a school play they sit together to talk and hang and stuff.(btw go follow bear their art is incredible)
Relationships: Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Awkward Jock meets Hyper Dork

You hear that, Toto? We’re both safe. And we’re home. Home! And you’re all here. And I’m never going to leave here ever, ever again because I love you all. And... Oh, Auntie Em, there really is no place like home!”

Those were the closing words to Wizard of Oz, read out by a cheery girl, holding hands with a guy in a dog costume (it has more entertainment value than an actual dog) as they bowed and scattered applause came from the crowd.

Ray clapped slightly from his seat, looking around the stage before landing on a familiar soft face and excited hazel eyes, which prompted him to clap more, startling the people sitting in front of him.

The audience slowly started to disperse; parents going to their still costumed teens, fellow kids going up to tease their friends who decided to participate and those who’re already on their way home alone.

Ray fit into none of these groups, and instead walked a bit to the front, where all of the theatre kids talked, and waved to catch Gerard’s attention, his heart skipping a beat suddenly when they smiled widely at him.

He glanced away shyly, but Gerard’s waving drew him back. They made a throwing motion, and then spread their hands flat in the air.

Ray thought it was a recap of a part he missed during the play and he smiled and clapped silently. Gerard's smile dropped and they smacked their forehead before mouthing out "football field" clearly enough for him to understand.

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment before he nodded and ran off towards the field, Gerard giggling to himself behind him.

"Hey!"

Ray heard them calling from behind, their little footsteps approaching quickly, changing from the soft steps on the football field grass to the metallic stomps on the stands.

"H-Hey!" Ray replied, Gerard sitting down next to him while catching his breath. He still had the makeup on his nose and cheeks, making him look like an over blushed cartoon. Ray found it endearing, and chuckled a bit, leaning forward to look at him better.

"So, did you like the play?" Gerard asked, kicking Ray's foot playfully. Ray nodded urgently, "Yeah, I did." He did not remember a single thing from the play.

Gerard's smile grew wider, scrunching up his nose. Ray caught himself staring and laughed awkwardly. "We worked really hard on it," Gerard brushed off some fake hay that fell from his scarecrow hat onto his shirt sleeves.

"I could tell." Ray picked off a stem from his sleeve, looking up at him and locking eyes for a moment. Blush spread over Gerard's already red cheeks and he smiled, his legs swinging back and forth.

"Y-You did?" Gerard asked softly, leaning on his palms towards Ray, who tried his best to back up slowly instead of flinging himself backwards.

"Y-Yeah!" Ray squeaked out in response, pushing himself to leave some space between them. "A-And you especially did r-really good!" He raised a thumbs up for a second before lowering his hand and staring at his feet.

Gerard's feet came into frame from his side, and he felt his palm rest on top of his. "That's so sweet of you to say.." He said faintly, leaning on the tense jock.

Ray had lost his knowledge of the English language at that point, and just decided to whimper silently and let Gerard stay on him.

"The stars are really beautiful tonight." He heard them mumbling softly into his shoulder, and he looked up at the moon. "Yeah," He nodded, and then blurted out "almost as beautiful as you."

He froze for a moment, trying to figure out if he said that out loud or in his head, and confirmation came when Gerard started giggling.

"You're so cute," They said, "and dorky."

Ray laughed awkwardly, his face flushing. "Y-Yeah, that's me!"

Gerard giggled one last time before getting up, rubbing their arms to warm up. "Are you cold?" Ray asked. "Just a little bit." Gerard reassured him, but Ray already took off his team jacket and wrapped it around their shoulder, cupping their hands together accidentally.

"O-Oh." Ray stuttered out.

"Oh." Gerard replied, their blush growing stronger.

Ray's eyes went everywhere except for Gerard's face, and they happened to land on his wrist watch. Which showed that he was already supposed to be going so he won't get back after his stupid curfew.

He looked up at Gerard and realized he closed his eyes already, leaning in closer. Ray freaked out silently, trying to say "I have a curfew", "I have to get home soon, I'm sorry" but nothing came out of his mouth.

Without thinking, he got up - making Gerard fall forward and break his fall with his hands - and made a run for it in the opposite direction, tripping down the stairs of the stands and running across the field.

"W-WAIT!" Gerard got up and waved at him to come back. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR JACKET??"

"YOU CAN KEEP IT!!" Ray yelled back in a panic, still running.

"OKAY!" Gerard called back happily, properly putting on the jacket and snuggling into its warmth. "I THINK I L-LIKE YOU!" He yelled out awkwardly.

Ray turned his head back, slightly taken back by the statement yelled into the night sky by Gerard. "I-I THINK I LIKE YOU TOO!"

"YOU DO?" Gerard sounded the most surprised out of the two, tucking his hands into the pockets of the jacket anxiously before his fingers hit a crumpled note. He took it out and unfolded it.

It was a small note with scribbles and random drawings, but in the middle there was his own name, written within a shaky heart. "You do." He whispered to himself.

Ray was already out of sight, presumably still running home. Gerard tucked the note back into the pocket and took off the stands, skipping back home in happiness.

The next day at school, the jacket was not returned to Ray, but instead he received a small note with his name written with a heart surrounding it.


End file.
